phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!
|image = |season = 2 |caption = An advertisement for the episode in a sports magazine. |production = 23X |broadcast = 101 |story = Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |ws = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes Kyle Menke Kim Roberson Mike Diedrich Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbald Kaz J.G. Orrantia Mike Roth Perry Zombolas |directed = Robert F. Hughes Dan Povenmire |us = August 6, 2010 |international = July 25, 2010 (San Diego Comic-Con) Comic-Con San Diego Program For July 25 |xd = August 2, 2010 http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=270816 }} Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Mom and Dad leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge.Disney Channel TV Schedule It's the summer solstice, so Phineas, Ferb, & their friends decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the "Biggest, Longest, Funnest summer day of all time". But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. http://disneyxdmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/120940_0017.htm Episode Summary Songs * I Believe We Can performed by Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan * JPOP (Welcome to Tokyo) performed by Stacy's Cousins * Rubber Bands performed by Uncle Sabu & Co. * Bouncin' Around The World performed by Love Händel * City of Love performed by Isabella * Summer Belongs to You (song) performed by Phineas, Isabella, and Candace * Follow The Sun performed by Danny Jacob * The Ballad of Klimpaloon performed by Love Händel Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records as a digital download August 3http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pf_071410.html Disney XD press release "CHAKA KHAN, CLAY AIKEN, SETH MACFARLANE AND KEVIN SMITH GUEST STAR ON "PHINEAS AND FERB," AS NOTEWORTHY AND AMUSING EPISODES DEBUT IN AUGUST ON DISNEY XD AND DISNEY CHANNEL" End Credits List of Locations If it is Bold, than it was a stop. # Japan #'India ' #China #Italy #Netherlands #Spain #Egypt #'France' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was in his bed until it quickly flips over. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in a Jet Airplane! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The first "part" leaked on the Disney XD Website and you could see it if you had a special password, platypus. *At the end of the commercial, the Disney XD summer song In the Summertime by Daniel Curtis Lee and Adam Hicks from "Zeke and Luther" plays in the background. *This episode will be 1-hour long, making it the first hour long episode of the series, officially beating Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, which lasted only 45 minutes with commercials. *A portion of this episode is seen in a Disney Channel promo featuring the events and specials of the summer line-up entitled,"It's On!" *The picture shows Isabella swooning at Phineas, again showing her crush on him. Whether or not their relationship will be further explored like Candace and Jeremy's is currently unknown. *First episode that Vanessa will interact with Major Monogram, and later on with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Phineas as well as his Big Idea. *If all the information on this episode is correct, this episode will have the record for the most song in a single episode: 8 songs, beating both Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! and Wizard of Odd; both episodes only had 7 songs. *The Summer Solstice, which is known as the longest day of the summer, takes place between June 20 and 21 in the Northern Hemisphere. Therefore, this episode will take place in the beginning of summer. *This special seems to come after all episodes that have aired so far, confirmed in "Ferb's Log" that Phineas stated that they've done: Built a Rollercoaster, travel through time twice, and found Atlantis. *This special reveals Phineas's, Ferb's, Candace's, Isabella's, Buford's, and Baljeet's official Japanese anime form. *Ferb can speak Japanese in this special. *This episode shows more about Stacy's Japanese heritage when she asks Candace to say hi to her cousins in Tokyo for her. * This is the first time O.W.C.A's name is said. Goofs *While flying through the Pacific Ocean, Baljeet wasn't seen in his seat. *When Vanessa and Heinz Doofenshmirtz arrived at the airport, sat Mayor Monogram on a red pull cart. But later in the Tokyo Tower sat Mayor Monogram on a blue cart. *In the music video Bouncin Around The World, Candace's socks appear on Isabella and Isabella's socks appear on Candace. Continuity *Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan are seen wearing Summer All The Time Collection. ("Run Away Runway") *Buford mention what Phineas and Ferb what they've done so far including the time machine, the roller-coaster, and a song for Perry. ("It's About Time!", "Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Major Monogram's mouth being moved by someone hand to make him talk was seen again. First was by Carl in ("Let's Take a Quiz") Allusions *'Around the World in Eighty Days' - Buford bets that Phineas and Ferb can't fly around the entire world in just one day. *'E.T.' - In the commercial, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are seen on flying bikes, a reference to the famous scene in. E.T. * The jump-roping robot's statements "I jump, therefore I am" and "I dangle, therefore I am" parody Rene Descartes's famous philosophical statement, "Cogito, ergo sum" (I think, therefore I am). * A sight gag early in the episode parodies on-screen graphics or "bugs" which frequently appear on television stations to identify the network or show being watched or to advertise upcoming programs, a process often considered by viewers to be annoying and pointless. * The anime-inspired dance sequence in Tokyo parodies two popular internet memes which involve anime characters, "Caramelldansen" and "Loituma Girl" (aka "Leekspin"). Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy/Stacy's Cousins *Jaret Reddick as Danny (singing off-camera) *Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi (singing off-camera) *Steve Zahn as Swampy (singing off-camera) *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Tyler Mann as Carl *Clay Aiken as Himself *Chaka Khan as Herself References Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Special episodes